Blushing Fox
by Fairy Lucy Heart
Summary: What if Hinata ended up on Kakashi's Team 7 instead of Sasuke? Read to find out. NaruSaku vs. NaruHina


*Hyper Fox*

Alone once again.

This always happens when I leave the academy.

Sigh.

"Ah!" Wait! What was that!?

I then heard two other voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I then followed it to a nearby park and saw two big kids about to punch a girl around my age probably six with short blue hair with bangs, lavender whole eyes, and a yellow kimono dress.

By instinct I ran and jumped in front of her taking a harsh punch to the face.

I can't believe they were about to punch her like that.

"YOU BIG BULLIES GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed and they flinched and ran away.

Awesome but did I really spook them like that?

I then turned to the girl.

"Hey you alright I asked my hand cupping my hurt cheek cupping my hurt cheek.

She nodded slowly I think she's in the academy too.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I exclaimed to her.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" She shyly said.

"Lady Hinata!" A voice called out then a guy with white eyes and a white robe came and took Hinata.

He glared at me and Hinata gave me a small wave.

I then went to my house falling asleep thinking a couple of things.

Mostly about you know who.

*The Next Day*

I just arrived at school in the academy's new uniform which is a black button up shirt with golden buttons black pants and blue ninja sandals.

The girls is a white sailor uniform with black sandals.

Who knows why they did that.

"Okay time for lunch!" Iruka Sensei then told the class.

I grabbed my cup ramen and headed outside to eat.

I started to walk to a bench when I bumped into a girl with short pink hair, green eyes, and the girls uniform and a red ribbon/headband

She turned around and accidentally spilled some black grape juice on me at least my shirt is black so you can's see it.

But i'm pissed!

"HEY!" We both yelled simultaneously.

Woah! Long word I need to stop listening to Iruka Sensei so much.

"WHAT THE HECK WHISKERS!?" She yelled at me.

"ITS YOUR FAULT PINKETTE!" I yelled back.

She then poured rice on my head while I poured my cup ramen on her head.

I had to make a big sacrifice.

Poor ramen.

"THE HECK WHISKERS/PINKETTE!" We yelled simultaneously at each other once again.

Darn that word.

"Stop it! Detention for you Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno" Iruka popped out of nowhere and just yelled at us pushing us apart.

We then went under an intense glaring contest.

Sakura huh? Looks like that dumb Sasuke isn't my only rival now.

*After class*

I just left my class and i'm heading to the detention room.

And it's all her fault.

I walked in and saw Sakura right in front of me and the next thing I know I see Sakura right on top of me I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks and her face was tomato red.

Our face was just a few inches apart.

And for some strange reason i didn't want it to end so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

She then put her head on my chest and we fell asleep.

*3 Hours Later*

I woke up and I instantly remembered what happened and realized that Sakura was still on me.

"Substitution Jutsu" I lightly said and in a puff of smoke there was now a stuffed Naruto doll under Sakura I then blushed once she hug it even tighter.

I then left to see Hinata down the hall.

"Hey Hinata!" I yelled to her walking in front of her.

"Naruto please help me train!" She told me while blushing.

"Of course! I need to train anyway" I told her.

We then went to the training hall.

"Come at me" I told her.

"O-Okay"

She then ran at me and started to hit me in my pressure points and then she went faster.

WAHHHH!

I then did a hand sign and she then started to hit a log.

From behind her I did another hand sign.

I remember seeing this jutsu somewhere on old man Hokage's desk.

He didn't hide it very good.

It was also a forbidden jutsu.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled out and 4 solid clones of me surrounded Hinanta.

"BYAKUGAN!" Vains then popped out from the left side of her left eye and the right side of the right eye.

There were two on ceach side though.

To be honest it was kinda weird.

But I would never say to any Hyuga's face.

EVER!

She then striked down all of my clones.

She then came at me and I backed up at the wall.

I'M TRAPPED!

"Haaaaa!" Hinata yelled as she ran at me.

Wahhhh!

Hinata then wrapped her arms around my neck.

I then turned cherry red and I knowHinata did too.

"T-Thank you Naruto" She shyly said.

"No problem Hina" I said back.

Hinata then lightly kissed my cheek.

That's when my I so red that I blacked out.

Damn.

Sup people welcome to Blushing Fox another story with Maymist help and you have to read her story Shy Blossom and if you are read it some more any way thanks for reading bye : p


End file.
